De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor
by javipozos
Summary: Naruto y Hinata han sido los mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, compartian todo juntos y eran muy unidos. Naruto con el tiempo se enamora de ella pero Hinata empieza a salir con el chico más popular de la escuela Toneri Outsutsuki. Hinata empieza a descuidar su amistad al punto de que lo deja en el olvido.
1. Chapter 1

De la amistad al odio, y del odio al amor.

Arco 1: De la amistad al odio.

Capitulo 1

Naruto uzumaki y hinata hyuga eran los mejores amigos de todo el mundo desde que podían recordar. Sus padres eran vecinos y se conocieron en la universidad. Por azares del destino consiguieron casas justo al lado de uno. Ambas parejas tuvieron hijos casi al mismo tiempo. Ellos se llevaban de maravilla.

Naruto era divertido y ocurrente como kushina pero calmado e inteligente. Siempre quiso mucho a hinata, mas que a el mismo. La defendía cuando alguien la molestaba, la consolaba cuando estaba triste (él era el único en verla asi en ocasiones), conocía todos sus secretos...era su sombra.

Hinata era bastante extrovertida y muy social. Pero la persona más especial era su amigo naruto. Era casi su sombra y lo quería muchísimo. Siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba.

Ambos siempre comían juntos, incluso compartían amigos. Para todos creian que iban a terminar casados. Aunque tenían razón, nadie sabia que atravesarian una difícil situacion que podría destruir su relación para siempre o los volvería más unidos que antes.

Y tal como dije esto ocurrió...

Toneri outsutsuki era el chico más popular de la escuela, el capitán de futbol. Tenia una familia renombrada. En fin un maldito chico de la alta sociedad. Pero para todos fue una sorpresa cuando Hinata hyuga aceptó salí con él.

Esto rompió el corazón de naruto, el ya se había enamorado por completo de ella y ya quería confesarse pero el maldito toneri se le adelantó.

Naruto: Maldita sea!, como se atreve a llevarse a MI HINATA!

Sasuke: Tranquilo, quieres que nos saquen de aquí.

Sasuke era su mejor amigo. Aunque no eran tan unidos como naruto y hinata, él al ser un chico y su carácter un poco frío daba la mejor vista de la realidad.

Sasuke: A mi también me sorprendió que ella y él salieron juntos, pero se veía venir. Tu mismo me contaste que ella te dijo que toneri le gustaba.

Era cierto, la misma hinata le contó una vez que ella le gustaba toneri pero no le había tomado importancia, fue el peor error de todos.

Naruto: Ya no sé que hacer (baja la cabeza).

Sasuke: Mira por lo pronto no hagas una locura. Espera a ver que le pasa. Has tu vida normal con ella. Si le llegarás a confesarte en este momento podría ser demasiado incomodo en el futuro. Mira sakura es una buena amiga de hinata y me esta diciendo todos los detalles de esto. A ella no le gustó para nada la decisión de hinata y hará lo posible para hacerle entender a hinata que toneri no le conviene. Toneri es un mujeriego pero casi nadie lo sabe, es muy bueno ocultando sus actos, pero jamas se ha cruzado con un uchiha. Pero no le digas esto a hinata, no te va a creer...esta bastante decidida en esta relación y ella es una cabeza hueca y una terca como tu mamá.

Naruto: Oye con mamá y hinata no te metas!

Sasuke: Solo te digo la verdad. No cometas locuras que te vayas a arrepentir. Aunque solo te diré esto por esta vez pero me preocupas y no quiero que los dos salgan heridos por esto.

Naruto: Gracias lo intentaré.

Naruto intentó seguir su amistad con hinata pero desde que empezó a salir con toneri, se comenzó a venir abajo todo

Flashback 1

Naruto: HINATA! Hoy es nuestro viernes de películas renté una que tu querías ver.

Hinata: Naruto que pena, hoy tengo una comida con los padres de toneri. Disculpa podría ser para el próximo viernes.

Naruto: Bueno...el otro viernes será.

Hinata: Que 👍 bien te quiero mucho, adiós!.

Naruto: Ya es la tercera vez (susurrando).

Flashback 2

Naruto: Quieres ir a comer helado? Hoy es miércoles, y conseguí una oferta especial para el helado que te gusta. De vainilla.

Hinata: Perdón no te dije pero yo iré a comer con toneri saliendo de clases, lo siento.

Naruto: Bueno no importa. Disculpa si te moleste.

Hinata: No, tu nunca me molestas. Oye vamos al cine mañana si?

Naruto: Esta bien.

Hinata: Ok.

Al dia siguiente

Hinata: Lo siento no podré ir, pero toneri me invitó al museo y no pude cancelarle. Otro día será.

Naruto: Bueno no te preocupes, si?

Hinata: Gracias te quiero mucho.

Naruto la vio alejarse...

Naruto: Yo tambien te amo (susurrando).

Naruto dejo caer una lágrima.

Flashback fin

Naruto iba melancólico y triste. Hinata había cambiado mucho. Ya no era su persona especial. Toneri lo sacó de su corazón y ahora él estaba sola.

Kushina y minato preguntaron una vez por ella ya que no venía a su casa. Naruto les contó todo y no pudo evitar romper en llanto. Sus padres lo consolaron. Kushina era la más molesta pero no podía hacer nada. El corazón no se manda pero hinata pagaría caro su error cuando descubra lo mucho que estaba sufriendo su hijo. Karin su hermana menor estaba muy preocupada, se supone que naruto y hinata serían novios para que hanabi y ella fueran concuñas. Esto estaba mal. Tenia que hacer algo. Hablaría con hanabi para conseguir información sobre el intruso que estaba echando a perder su plan (hanabi y Karin tenían la misma edad de 12 años y eran igual de unidas que hinata y naruto pero no para ser yuris y si sus hermanos mayores se casaban las dos familias se unirían).

Naruto se dirigía al cumpleaños de hinata. Por suerte no se había olvidado de invitarlo, él estaba emocionado de que tendría tiempo con ella.

Hinata: Hola naruto, veniste.

Naruto: No me lo perdería, por nada en el mundo, toneri naruto llegó!

Esto echó a perder sus planes...toneri llegó temprano y no estaría sola. Y no se equivocaba. Ellos no se separaron toda la fiesta y mejor decidió irse temprano.


	2. Chapter 2

De la amistad al odio, y del odio al amor

Arco 1

Capitulo 2

Naruto estaba en su cuarto triste y llorando por lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Era oficial, Hinata había dejado de quererlo y tener un lugar para él en su corazón.

Solía demasiado su pecho. Le regaló un osito teddy que Hinata quiso hace tiempo. Ella no se dio cuenta de que le había traído eso. Toneri le dio un oso enorme pero no era muy lindo que digamos.

Su hermana Karin lo miró y lo abrazo. Naruto lo necesitaba.

Pasaron los días, llegó el cumpleaños de Naruto también. El estaba esperanzado de que Hinata le dedicaría un solo día de su tiempo para estar solos sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Se había resignado a ser solo su amigo y que él estaría para ella. Pero no quería decir de que no la necesitara en el día más especial para él. Ellos se la pasaban siempre en grande y no iba a ser la excepción este año. Pero eso no sería asi.

Naruto llegó al salón de clases y vio que todo estaba adornado con globos y adornos. Estaba feliz, ella no se olvido de él.

Hinata: NARUTO! Que bueno que llegaste, quiero compartir este momento contigo. Es muy importante esto para la persona más especial para mí.

Naruto estaba de lo más contento, todo sería como antes.

Matsuri: Ya llegó escondanse.

Naruto estaba extrañado y angustiado. Por que se escondía?

Todos: SORPRESAAA!

Si, la fiesta era para Toneri. Era porque Hinata y Toneri habían cumplido 6 meses de aniversario.

Naruto finalmente su espíritu se quebró. Hinata se olvido y lo desechó. No recordó su día especial. Naruto agarró sus cosas y se fue corriendo en lágrimas a su casa.

Kushina lo vio y preguntó:

Kushina: Naruto, regresaste temprano, no hubo clases?

Naruto no contestó y lloró desconsoladamente en el pecho de su madre.

Kushina: Naruto, QUE OCURRE!?

Naruto: HINATA SE OLVIDO DE MI, YA NO ME QUIERE, QUE HICE YO, YO LA AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON MAMÁ, YO LA QUIERO, POR QUE ME HIZO ESTO, YO SOLO QUERÍA PASAR UN DÍA CON ELLA, SOLO ESO PEDI Y Y Y...MI DIA ESPECIAL LO OLVIDO! SOLO LE IMPORTA TONERI Y SOLO ÉL. LO INTENTÉ TODO TODO! YA NO LE IMPORTO.

Naruto no pudo seguir hablando. Estaba totalmente desecho. Kushina lo siguió abrazando. Entendió a la perfección todo. Hinata ya no venia a la casa por su novio y lo fue desplazando poco a poco. El dia especial, asi Hinata y Naruto le decían a sus cumpleaños y lo había olvidado por completo. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

Kushina dejo a Naruto hasta ir a casa de Hinata. Pero como Hinata estaba aun en la escuela habló muy seriamente como nunca en su vida a Hana. Hana se indignó por la actitud de su hija a Naruto. Lo que había cometido era una enorme traición a su amigo. No le gustaba Toneri pero no era para lastimar y desechar al hombre que estuvo toda la vida para ella.

Hana: No sabía nada de esto. Estoy de acuerdo Kushina. Hinata ha llegado muy lejos con esta actitud. Naruto no se merece esto. Voy a hablar muy seriamente con ella. Que se olvide de sus libertades. Y se va a disculpar muy seriamente con tu hijo.

Kushina: Te lo agradezco mucho, estoy muy enojada y decepcionada de ella. No creí jamás que esto llegará a pasar entre ellos. Pero son idioteces de la juventud.

Hana: Asi es. Cuando llegue Hinata a tu casa, recíbela, ella arreglará todo esto personalmente.

Hinata llegó en la tarde de clases. Su celebración de aniversario de 6 meses fue un éxito. Mañana iría en una cita con Toneri. Lastima que eso no pasará.

Cuando vio a su madre, lucía muy seria. Nunca había visto asi a su madre.

Hinata: Mamá ocurre algo.

Hana le dio una cachetada a Hinata.

Hana: Sabes lo que has hecho Hinata!?

Hinata: Por que me abofeteaste? Que hice?

Hana: Dime que día es hoy?

Hinata: Hoy...es el dia que cumplo 6 meses con Toneri.

Hana: Eres una tonta. No recuerdas realmente que otra cosa se celebra hoy.

Hinata: Nonono.

Hana: HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NARUTO, HINATA! LO OLVIDASTE POR COMPLETO. NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HAYAS HECHO.

Hinata se dejo caer al suelo. No lo había recordado en serio. Lo olvidó por completo. Hoy vio a Naruto y no lo felicitó. Solo se ocupó de su fiesta. Estaba comprendiendo la dura realidad.

Hana: Y no solo eso. No has estado con él desde que iniciaste esa relación. Lo has dejado solo. Lo has abandonado por completo.

Hinata: No-no lo he hecho, yo...

Hana: Por dios, Hinata. No has querido ir a ningún lugar con él. Le has prometido varias salidas que siempre has cancelado. No puedo creer eso de ti. Que te pasó? Eran inseparables. Lo traicionaste por completo. Esta desconsolado por tu estupidez. Estaba ilusionado de su día especial contigo Y NO TE ACORDASTE SIQUIERA DE ELLO. Estas castigada Hinata, olvidate de tus salidas con tu novio. Y te irás a disculpar muy seriamente con Naruto. Te va a salir muy caro esto Hinata, arréglalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Hinata estaba llorando porque ya había comprendido la cruda y dolorosa realidad. Había estado cegada por su relación y lastimó a su amigo por eso. Nunca le repuso sus salidas ni hizo algo por él en mucho tiempo.

Hinata estaba angustiada. Corrió despavoridamente a la casa de Naruto. Debía ir a disculparse por lo que había hecho. No se podría perdonar jamás si él le pasara algo malo por su culpa.

Kushina abrió la puerta y miró a Kushina con enojo y decepción.

Kushina: Que bueno que llegas por fin. No te había por un tiempo, oh espera...tu ni siquiera has venido a parar por aquí.

Hinata sintió culpa por ese comentario. La situación era delicada y muy grave. Que ciega había estado.

Naruto: Mamá, yo hablaré con ella, por favor.

Kushina: Esta bien.

Hinata: Naruto yo...

Naruto: Hinata, si vienes a disculparte por lastima yo no las quiero. No quiero oir algo de ti. Me oíste!?

Hinata: Naruto, lo siento yo...(ya estaba empezando a llorar).

Naruto: TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO YA NADA DE TI. CUANDO YO LO QUISE NUNCA ME TOMASTE EN CUENTA. YO SOLO QUERIA UN SOLO DIA...COMO ANTES. UN DIA DONDE NADIE NOS MOLESTARÁ.!

Hinata: Perdóname por favor (ya estaba llorando). Lo siento mucho.

Naruto: YO TE AMABA HINATA.

Hinata no se esperaba esto. Se estaba confesando.

Naruto: YO SIEMPRE TE AMÉ. SIEMPRE QUISE ESTAR CONTIGO...PERO YA NO PUEDO MÁS HINATA...ES MEJOR QUE TODO ESTO TERMINÉ HINATA.

Hinata estaba pálida y sudo frío. Naruto estaba rompiendo su amistad con ella.

Hinata: NO NARUTO NO HAGAS ESO. TODO MENOS ESO. IREMOS A DONDE QUIERAS. HAGAMOS LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO LO HAGAS FAVOR! (gritando y suplicando).

Naruto: No Hinata. Ya no. Vete con tu novio. Con tu nueva persona especial. No me hables jamás. No quiero verte. Adiós Hinata.

Naruto cerró la puerta. Hinata temblaba del shock. Naruto la cortó. Lo arruinó todo. Lo desechó. Lo hizo a un lado. Lo lastimó.

Hinata: NARUTO ABRE LA PUERTA. PERDONAME POR FAVOR. PERDONAME LO SIENTO MUCHO. NO ME DEJES. YO TE QUIERO MUCHO. LO SIENTO. NO DEJES POR FAVOR...!

Hinata cayó al suelo. Su corazón se partió en dos. Algo dentro de ella murió. Le dolía el pecho.

Naruto estaba llorando y su madre abrazandola. Kushina oyó todo. No creyó que Naruto fuera a hacer eso. Esperaba que la perdonara pero tal vez era mejor que se diera un tiempo. Necesitaba sanar sus heridas. Aunque creía que Hinata estaba ahora peor que Naruto. Hinata en el fondo dependía mucho de lo que opinara Naruto de ella y hacía todo para ser feliz si el lo estaba con ella.

Hinata tenía la mirada perdida. Llegó a su cama y lloró desconsoladamente gritando cosas como perdóname o lo siento.

Hanabi estaba enormemente preocupada. Oyó la conversación con su madre y Hinata y por lo que veía algo terrible pasó.

Hanabi: HINATA QUE PASÓ!

Hinata la abrazó muy fuerte.

Hinata: LE HICE ALGO MUY MALO A NARUTO. YA NO ME QUIERE POR MI CULPA. SOY MUY MALA. LO ABANDONÉ. YA NO QUIERE SER MI AMIGO. YO LO QUIERO MUCHO...LO LASTIME. FUI MUY CRUEL CON ÉL. NO SE QUE HACER!

Hinata no pudo más y lloró sin parar. Hanabi no la dejo y su madre lo oyó todo. Fue peor de lo que pensó. Naruto no estaba en su estabilidad mental para hablar con ella con calma pero era lógico que estuviera enojado con ella asi.

Fin del arco 1


	3. Chapter 3

De la amistad al odio, del odio al amor

Arco 2: La separación y la depresión.

Capitulo 3

Hinata desde ese día ya no volvió a ser la misma. Su brillo en sus ojos se esfumo. Tenia la mirada perdida. En las clases no prestaba atención y no podía mirar a la cara a Naruto. Deseaba que el la abrazara y la perdonara.

Hinata no lo sabia, pero dependía, inconscientemente, emocionalmente de lo que Naruto opinara y sintiera por ella. Ella dio por sentado de que Naruto estaría siempre para lo que necesitará pero estaba equivocada. La relación era de dos personas no de una. Lo arruinó por tonta.

Sakura regañó a Hinata por lo que ocurrió.

Sakura: Ay Hinata te lo dije. Naruto te necesitaba siempre pero tu solo pensabas en Toneri.

Hinata: Ya no sé que hacer. Naruto no me ve. Me evita siempre. No me gusta eso (empieza a sollozar). Sabes, ni he hablado con Toneri en días, pero no lo sé. No siento nada.

Sakura: Hinata, sabes que tu pediste a Toneri que te diera tu espacio?

Hinata: Eh? Lo hice? No se ni lo que hago.

Sakura: Naruto esta triste y enojado. Dale un tiempo para que Sasuke hable con él. Tiene sus propios métodos para hacerle ver las cosas.

Hinata: No se que hacer con su confesión. No me esperaba eso. Yo siempre lo había visto como mi mejor amigo, un hermano. Pero no se que sentir ahora, Naruto es un chico lindo y amable, pero ando con Toneri.

Sakura: Hinata, no sabías sobre los sentimientos de Naruto? Él te veía siempre con ojos de amor. El siempre habla de ti. Eres su todo.

Hinata: Soy una terrible amiga.

Sakura: Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que Naruto no se confesó en el momento adecuado. Estaba muy dolido y no pensaba bien las cosas.

Hinata: Crees que algún día me perdone?

Sakura: Si, Naruto te ama demasiado. Dale un tiempo para que se calme.

Hinata: Y como te ha ido con Sasuke?

Sakura: Muy bien. Con sus pros y contras pero la llevamos.

Hinata: Me alegro por ustedes. Gracias por todo.

Sakura: Se paciente. Cuando Naruto este calmado hablaran sobre todo los dos.

Hinata: Gracias, Sakura.

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto y Sasuke discutían por lo mismo:

Sasuke: Tonto no debiste haberte confesado asi. Se que tenias derecho a reclamar lo que había hecho pero lo de la confesión estuvo de más.

Naruto: Si lo sé, no debi haber hecho eso. No pensé bien las cosas.

Sasuke: Y que vas a hacer ahora?

Naruto: Por el momento nada. No quiero verla aún. Soy muy débil con ella. Si vuelvo y la perdonó en este instante ella volverá a hacer lo mismo. La conozco.

Sasuke: Por más que no lo quiera admitir tienes razón. Hinata no le gusta quedar mal con nadie. Si te haces su amigo, Toneri seguirá siendo su novio y tú su pañuelo de lágrimas. No querrás eso. No hables con ella y deja que todo siga con su curso natural. He visto a Toneri frustrado, como no ha salido con Hinata como el ha querido ha discutido por ti con ella. Parece que su relación esta desmoronándose. Esta mostrando sus verdaderos colores.

Naruto: En serio (esperanzado).

Sasuke: Si pero no saltemos a conclusiones. Como te dije sé paciente y espera a que siga su curso natural.

Naruto: Esta bien. Gracias por todo.

El tiempo pasó y la relación entre Toneri y Hinata se volvió más tensa. Toneri y los padres de Hinata no se llevaban para nada bien y con el asunto de Naruto, no lo recibieron en su casa. Además Hinata estaba castigada y no la dejaban salir, por lo que solo se veían en la escuela, por lo que tuvieron muchas discusiones.

Hinata y Sakura discutían sobre esto:

Sakura: Toneri y tú, volvieron a discutir?

Hinata: Si, no le gustó de que me hayan castigado por lo Naruto. Dice que son tonterías, además de que si él no quiere hablarme es su problema.

Sakura: Qué cruel. Es un maldito!

Hinata: Si, yo defiendo a Naruto, diciéndole que fue mi culpa pero él no entiende. Yo creía que era alguien diferente pero con lo que ha pasado me ha abierto mucho los ojos.

Sakura: Vas a terminar con él?

Hinata: Yo creo que si. No es el sujeto que era cuando lo conocí, además lo notó raro.

Sakura: Como que raro?

Hinata: No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sakura: Te apoyaré con eso. Él solo te ha hecho mal. Habla con él pero te recomendaría que llevarás a Sasuke si haces eso, no se que pueda hacer, me da mala espina.

Hinata: Seguiré tu consejo.


	4. Chapter 4

De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor.

Arco 2 La separación y la depresión.

Capitulo 4.

Hinata estaba decidida a terminar con Toneri. Pero no lo hallaba por ningún lado. Sus padres le levantado el castigo. Ella caminaba a la casa de Toneri pero observó algo que definitivamente la destruyó.

Toneri estaba con una chica rubia y besandola con una pasión. Era idéntica a ella pero en rubia. No podía creerlo. Cuanto tiempo llevaba con esa chica. Se acercó y le dio una sonora bofetada.

Hinata: MALDITO COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO. YO LO DI TODO POR TI Y ASI ME PAGAS.

Shion: TONERI TIENES OTRA NOVIA? ERES UN CANALLA.

Shion le dio una patada en los kiwis. Toneri se retorcía de dolor.

Shion: Terminamos.

Hinata: No te acerques de nuevo a mí.

Hinata se fue a casa llorando desconsoladamente. Por culpa de Toneri se quedó sola.

Destruyó cada recuerdo y regalo que tenía con él. Hizo un enorme alboroto en su habitación. Desordenó su habitación. Rompió en pedazos el oso que Toneri le regaló en su habitación. Y al ver un osito en su habitación notó que no era de Toneri...era de Naruto. Este era el osito que había pedido una vez a Naruto. Tenia una carta pegada.

Carta de Naruto

Hinata que bueno que cumpliste 16 años. Estoy muy feliz por ti cariño. Quiero decirte que te quiero con todo mi corazón. Espero que la pases bien en tu día especial. Se que querías este peluche más que nada. Junté todos mis ahorros para comprartelo porque tu lo vales más que nadie. Te quiero más que nada en este mundo o el universo. Como tu amigo te deseo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz.

Te ama con todo el corazón

Tu amigo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Hinata no podía creer. Naruto se esforzó por darle lo que ella siempre quiso. Temblaba de la culpa. Ni siquiera lo notó cuando le dio el regalo. Hinata se sentía la peor basura del mundo. Su espíritu se rompió. Tomó el peluche y la carta, lo apretó contra ella y cayó desconsolada.

Hinata: NARUTO...LO SIENTO MUCHO, TE NECESITO, TE QUIERO MUCHO. PERDÓNAME POR TODO. TE AMO CARIÑO LO SIENTO TANTO. HINATA TE QUIERE, TU NIÑA ESPECIAL SE SIENTE TRISTE, TU NIÑA ESPECIAL TE NECESITA. TU NIÑA ESPECIAL TE QUIERE. LO SIENTO MUCHO...!

Hinata lloró hasta quedar totalmente dormida. Hanabi lo oyó todo.

Hinata se despertó al día siguiente y no se levantó. Estaba perdida en sus recuerdos. Se había bloqueado por completo. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Recordaba cada momento feliz que tuvo a lado de él.

Flashback 1

Hinata se había lastimado su rodilla.

Hinata: WUUUAAAA! Me lastime.

Naruto la consoló y la llevó cargada a casa de su madre.

Flashback 2

Naruto le entregaba su regalo especial en su cumpleaños de 5 años.

Hinata: Guau es la barbie que quería.

Naruto: Feliz cumpleaños, cariño

Hinata le dio un lindo abrazo y fueron a jugar.

Flashback 3

Hinata: Naruto tuve una pesadilla.

Naruto: Quieres dormir conmigo

Hinata: SHIIII

Ambos durmieron juntos esa noche.

Flashback fin

Cuando volvía a la triste realidad reventaba en llanto.

Hana: Hanabi esto ya fue muy lejos. Sabes que pasó.

Hanabi: No sé. Esta peor que cuando Naruto la cortó. Que hacemos?

Hana: Habla con Naruto. Si él sabe que pasó, la podría ayudar. Solo él la hará hablar.

Hanabi: Iré de inmediato.

Hanabi fue corriendo a casa de Naruto. Pero la recibió Karin.

Hanabi: KARIIIIN DONDE ESTÁ NARUTO?!

Karin: Fue a comprar unas cosas. Pasa algo.

Hanabi le contó todo y Karin respondió:

Karin: Vamos a buscarlo. Yaaa!

Karin y Hanabi corrían a toda prisa hasta que lo encontraron yendo de vuelta a casa:

Naruto: Hanabi, Karin que hacen aquí?

Hanabi: TIENES QUE VENIR DEPRISA. HINATA ESTA DEMASIADO MAL. NO SABEMOS QUE PASÓ. SE VE TERRIBLE. ESTA SOSTENIENDO UN OSO Y DICE COSAS SIN SENTIDO. AYUDALA YA NO QUIERO VERLA ASÍ. ELLA DE VERDAD TE NECESITA NO SABEMOS QUE HACER. LE HABLAMOS PERO NO REACCIONA. SE VE TERRIBLE.

Naruto se preocupó por lo que dijo. No podía permitir eso. Aunque ya no fueran amigos, no significaba que el dejara de preocuparla. Corrió a toda prisa a casa de Hinata. Golpeó fuertemente la puerta.

Hana: Naruto?

Naruto no respondió y fue a toda velocidad al cuarto de Hinata. Le partió el corazón al verla asi. La siempre alegre y linda Hinata estaba muy pálida, sin vida y su expresión estaba muerta. Lágrimas salían de su rostro. Sostenía el osito y la carta de su cumpleaños. Naruto no pudo más y la abrazó.

Naruto: Hinata háblame responde.

Hinata: Naruto? Naruto ya no me quiere. Hinata lo arruinó todo. Lo traicionó. Ahora está sola y sin amor.

Naruto estaba muy triste y desesperado. Le dio una bofetada para hacerla reaccionar.

Naruto: HINATA REACCIONA POR FAVOR.

Hinata reaccionó por fin. Miró el rostro desesperado de Naruto. Hinata no pudo más y se echó a los brazos de Naruto.

Hinata: PERDONAME POR FAVOR. LO SIENTO TANTO. LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO, PERDONAME POR FAVOR. TE NECESITO TE QUIERO TE QUIERO. NARUTO NO ME DEJES NO ME DEJES. TU NIÑA ESPECIAL TE QUIERE MUCHO. TU ERES MI CHICO ESPECIAL. NO ME ABANDONES. TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO...!

Hinata ya no pudo hablar. Lloró en el pecho de Naruto y él también lloró. Se abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pasaron un largo rato así. Hinata miró el rostro de Naruto y le dio un beso inesperado que él correspondió. Era un beso muy amargo pero apasionado. Ambos lo necesitaban.

Ambos quedaron dormidos abrazados. Hinata y Naruto tenían un rostro feliz en mucho tiempo.

Kushina llegó a la casa de Naruto.

Kushina: Hana, Naruto está aquí?

Hana:No los interrumpas. Ambos están arreglando sus diferencias.

Kushina: Por fin! Seremos consuegras!

Hana: No te preocupes por Naruto. Yo le daré de comer cuando despierten, ellos necesita estar juntos, se lo merecen.

Kushina: Gracias, Hana.

Naruto contempló dormida a Hinata. Se veía muy feliz y en paz, como si no la hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo. La abrazó.

Hinata despertó al poco tiempo. Naruto estaba a su lado. No había sido un maravilloso sueño. Era real. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruto: Hola linda.

Hinata: Te quiero mucho. Perdóname por ser muy mala contigo.

Naruto: No te preocupes. Ya no quiero estar lejos de tí. Te perdono todo. No importa si solo somos amigos. Yo estaré para ti siempre.

Hinata: Gracias, Naruto.

Naruto: Que pasó? Por qué estabas asi?

Hinata: Toneri me engañó. Estaba furiosa conmigo de que por culpa de él perdí tu amor y cariño. Vi tu osito y no pude más (casi llorando). Lo siento mucho.

Naruto: Ven aquí, tonta.

Ambos se abrazaron.

Naruto: Se que me heriste mucho, pero no quiero seguir así. Quiero ser de nuevo tu mejor amigo.

Hinata: Podemos ser novios...si tu quieres?

Naruto: No, aun no. Tu corazón y el mío aun están muy lastimados. Hay que tomarnos nuestro tiempo Hinata. No quiero que esto sea muy precipitado. Si no vamos a acabar muy mal. Todo a su ritmo. Te parece bien?

Hinata: Bueno, tienes razón. Apenas rompi un noviazgo. Es mejor así. Solo quiero tenerte conmigo. Quiero darme el lujo de sentir con el tiempo que lo nuestro puede ser algo más que una amistad. Necesitamos sanar nuestras heridas.

Naruto: Te quiero mucho princesa.

Le da un tierno beso en la frente.

Y hinata le da un tierno beso en los labios.

Ambos chocan sus narices y sonrien como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

Los dos irían a un futuro donde su amor crecerá aun más y será más fuerte que cualquier adversidad.

Fin del arco 2.


	5. Chapter 5

De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor

Arco 3 De la amistad al amor

Capitulo 5

Naruto y Hinata bajaron de la habitación tomados de la mano. En eso Hana los recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

Hana: Vaya veo que al fin se reconciliaron.

Hinata: Si mamá. Naru y yo somos amigos de nuevo. Y nunca se irá de mi lado. Verdad?

Naruto: Si. Asi es.

Hana: Que bueno. Van a comer algo. Ya es tarde.

Naruto: Ay. Se me olvidó comer con tanto estrés.

Hinata le rugió el estómago. No había comido bien en dias ybcon el animo de vuelta, también el hambre lo hizo.

Naruto: Mamá Hana sírvale a la tragona de Hinata que parece que tiene un león en su panza.

Hinata: NO SOY COMELONA NI GORDA.

Naruto: En serio? Gordita estas del pecho porque todo lo que te comes se va allí.

Hinata: NARUTO DIJIMOS QUE NO VOLVERÍAS A MOLESTARME CON MIS PECHOS ME DA MUCHA VERGÜENZA. ME CRECIERON ANTES DE TIEMPO...

Naruto: Eso lo sé. Una vez te sorprendí sin sostén cuando entré sin tocar a tu habitación hace un año y cuando estamos solos no acostumbras a usarlos y se te notan mucho.

Hinata: NARUTO ERES MUY MALO.

Naruto: Y yo te quiero mucho.

Hinata hizo un puchero gracioso y se volteó. Naruto la abrazó desde atrás. Hinata no aguantó estar enojada y le dio tambien un abrazo.

Todos comieron cuando Hiashi volvió a casa del trabajo. Él se puso contento cuando supo de la reconciliación entre los dos. A él no le caía bien Toneri.

Naruto y Hinata se la pasaron dándose de comer como cuando era niños. Hinata era la más emocionada.

Naruto: Hinata ya tengo que irme.

Hinata: Ñooo! No te vayas.

Naruto: Hinata. Ya es muy tarde. Necesito dormir.

Hinata: No quelo que te vayas. No quelo estal sola.

Naruto: Disculpe señor Hiashi. Puede Hinata ir a dormir conmigo en mi casa?

Hiashi: Bueno pero cuidala bien.

Hinata: SHIIIIIII!

Naruto: Hinata deja de hacer como niña de 5 años.

Hinata: Perdón me emocioné.

Naruto y Hinata fueron a la casa de él. Pero Hinata estaba preocupada por algo.

Hinata: Naruto, crees que tu mamá siga enojada conmigo.

Naruto: No lo creo. Mamá te adora. Cuando vea que nos reconciliamos te abrazara y dira algo sobre de que su niña esta de vuelta.

Hinata: Bueno.

Naruto y Hinata fueron recibidos por Kushina.

Kushina: Naruto, Hinata. Hola. Veo que los dos ya son amigos, no.

Hinata: Si señora. Naruto y yo no nos separaremos jamás.

Kushina estaba en chibi.

Kushina: YUPIIIII, MI NIÑA LINDA ESTA DE VUELTAAAA!

Naruto: Te lo dije.

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente.


	6. Chapter 6

De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor

Arco 3 De la amistad al amor

Capitulo 6 Pijamada

Kushina les hizo unos bocadillos a Naruto y Hinata quienes veían una película de amor. Hinata adoraba estas películas. A Naruto le gustaban del tipo comedia romántica. Hinata se la pasó abrazada de Naruto y su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho. Realmente le gustaba estar cerca de él.

Después de ver la película, platicaban de cosas muy triviales, cuando de pronto se fueron a prepararse para dormir. Pero Hinata quería tomar una ducha.

Naruto se fue un rato, y se encontró a su padre Minato.

Minato: Hola hijo, me alegra de que te hayas reconciliado con Hinata.

Naruto: Gracias.

Minato: Eso me recuerda a la vez que tu mamá y yo estuvimos peleados un tiempo antes de volvernos novios.

Naruto: Yo pensé que siempre se quisieron.

Minato: Cuando nos conocimos tuvimos química pero ella me vio como un amigo. Ella empezó a salir con un chico que no me agradaba para nada y todavía detesto. Tu madre se entusiasmo tanto que me dejaba plantado bastante seguido y con el corazón roto 💔 y pues un día no aguante y tuvimos una enorme discusión. Y se me salió sin querer lo que yo sentía por ella.

Naruto: ESO ES LO QUE PASÓ A MI!

Minato: Es una coincidencia. El chiste es que estuvimos separados un buen tiempo. Tu mamá perdió su espíritu y su novio la engaño y terminó con un colapso mental.

Naruto: Orale.

Minato: Al final de cuentas la fui a ver porque ella estaba muy mal. Cuando reaccionó se disculpó conmigo y bueno después de un tiempo de reiniciar nuestra amistad no volvimos a pelear por ese motivo. Y bueno nos volvimos novios y terminando nuestra carrera nos casamos.

Naruto: Por qué mamá no lo ha contado antes?

Minato: Kushina es una mujer orgullosa y no le gusta que le recuerden eso. Aun siente mucha culpa por lo ocurrido aunque no lo admita y lo de Hinata vino a abrir algunas cicatrices en ella.

Naruto: Supongo que los hombres de esta familia estamos condenados a estar en la friendzone y salir drásticamente de ella sin remedio verdad?

Minato: Por lo que veo si. Buenas noches hijo.

Naruto: Descansa.

Naruto volvió y preparó su pijama. Hinata salió de la ducha entoallada. Naruto estaba sangrando nasalmente al verla asi ya que la toalla remarcaba todo, sus pechos apenas se cubrían y casi no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Hinata: Naruto donde me cambio?

Naruto: Ahí esta el vestidor (nervioso).

Naruto no recordaba la ultima vez que vio así Hinata. Fue hace un año entró a su habitación sin tocar y la vio en topless. Por lo que vio los senos le crecieron aún más si eso era posible. No ayudo a que su "amiguito" creciera ante la vista.

Hinata salió y se puso peor. Ella usaba unas bragas tipo bikini y solamente una blusa que le dejaba ver su abdomen y solo cubrían sus pechos de forma bastante sensual.

Naruto: HINATA PORQUE ESTAS VESTIDA ASIIII!

Hinata: Yo duermo asi.

Naruto: Que no tienes vergüenza?!

Hinata: Naruto, como si no hubiera dormido asi antes contigo.

Naruto: Eso era antes de que te creciera todo!

Hinata: Tranquilo. Estamos en total confianza.

Hinata se acercaba a la cama cuando tropieza con un lápiz tirado y Naruto la intercepta pero ambos caen a la cama.

Ambos se miraban a la cara. Naruto la tenia agarrada de la cintura y Hinata de los hombros. Quedaron sus rostros muy cerca. Sus corazones palpitaban muy rápido. Había un rubor en sus rostros. No se dieron cuenta cuando compartieron un beso muy cariñoso y apasionado. No podían dejar de hacerlo. Se separaron por falta de aire.

Naruto: HINATA LO SIENTO MUCHO!

Hinata: No te preocupes. A mi me agradó (aun estaba ruborizada).

Naruto: Mejor durmamos si?

Hinata: Si.

Ambos trataron de conciliar el sueño pero no podían.

Naruto: Hinata? Estas despierta.

Hinata: Si. Pasa algo?

Naruto: Gracias por volver conmigo te quiero mucho.

Hinata: Yo también te quiero Naruto.

Ambos se abrazaron y poco tiempo después se quedaron dormidos.


	7. Chapter 7

De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor

Arco 3 De la amistad al odio

Capitulo 7 Verdad o reto

Ya ha pasado varios días desde que Naruto y Hinata tuvieron su reconciliación. Esto andaba en boca de todos. Se supo que Toneri había engañado a Hinata lo que le costó bastante de su popularidad. Lo que nadie supo es que Sasuke y Sakura dieron los detalles completos de lo ocurrido.

Naruto y Hinata estaban mucho más melosos que nunca y a Sasuke le daba diabetes verlos asi que no los vio en días.

Ellos se encontraban comiendo en la cafetería de la escuela. Hinata a diferencia de las demás chicas comía una hamburguesa doble en lugar de ensalada.

Naruto: Jejejejjeeje te gusta comer bastante verdad.

Hinata: Es que tengo mucha hambre.

Naruto: Vamos a comer helado esta tarde.

Hinata: Si (se pone triste).

Naruto: Hinata, qué pasa? Dije algo malo?

Hinata: Es que...tu me invitaste a comer helado muchas veces...y yo... (se quiso poner a llorar).

Naruto le dio un abrazo.

Naruto: Oye, no llores Hina, no estoy enojado. Ya pasó todo y ya te perdone...ya no estes triste (su mano sobaba la cabeza de Hinata).

Hinata: Es que me siento muy culpable de fallarte muchas veces...

Naruto: Mira todos cometemos errores. Yo no te culpo. Estabas enamorada y te perdiste un poco...pero estamos juntos otra vez y no nos separaremos jamás, si? (sonrisa marca Uzumaki).

Hinata sonrió.

Hinata: Gracias, siempre me haces sentir mejor cuando estoy triste.

Naruto: De nada (besa su frente).

A Hinata le encantaba que Naruto besara su frente cuando estaba deprimida. Naruto lo hacia siempre desde que eran pequeños y la hacia seguir adelante.

Hinata: Te quiero mucho.

Naruto: Yo también.

Hinata y Naruto fueron a comer helado después de la escuela. Era una tradición que ellos lo hicieran cada miércoles porque ese dia daban helado recién hecho. Pero dejaron de ir mientras duró el noviazgo de Hinata y Toneri. Ellos siempre pedían el platillo súper grande de helado porque eran para dos personas.

Hinata: Ya había olvidado como sabia.

Naruto: No venías aquí con el idiota de Toneri?

Hinata: No. Odia el helado porque según engorda.

Naruto: Que niña.

Hinata: Si lo sé. Adoro el helado. SOY UN CACAHUATE!

Naruto: SOY UN CACAHUATE SIIIII!

Naruhina: JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Después de ir a comer helado.

Hinata: Aaah, estoy bien llena.

Naruto: Estuvo rico. Vamos a hacer el trabajo de pareja que dejaron.

Hinata: Si, no le entendí nada a lo que el profesor Orochimaru nos explicó en Biología.

Naruto: Te explicaré después. Pero vete a bañar y nos reunimos en mi casa.

Un rato después...

Hinata: OROCHIMARU SENSEI ES UN NEGRERO!

Naruto: Si pero al menos no me echa miraditas como a Sasuke.

Hinata: Crees que sea gay.

Naruto: Creo que salía con alguien pero no llegué a saber bien. Tal vez es bisexual.

Hinata: Jejeje. Sasuke la tiene difícil.

Naruto: Quieto descansar lo sejamos para mañana. Ya avanzamos un montón y el trabajo es para dentro de dos semanas.

Hinata: Si que hacemos. Bueno...que tal si jugamos verdad o reto. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y quiero divertirme.

Naruto: Bueno ya sabes las reglas... Pides verdad y a la siguiente será reto. Si pides reto a la otra será verdad.

Hinata: Comienzo yo...verdad o reto.

Naruto: Verdad?

Hinata: Te gusta alguien que no sea yo? (con duda y cierto miedo).

Naruto: Bueno...antes me gustaba un poco Sakura pero solo fue una ligera atracción y a ella siempre le gustó Sasuke. Pero tu me has gustado desde siempre.

Hinata se sonrojó por su respuesta. A ella le empezaba a gustarle Naruto pero empezó a sentir miedo de que a Naruto la dejara por alguien más y volviese a estar sola.

Naruto: Me toca, verdad o reto?

Hinata: Verdad.

Naruto: Por qué te interesa eso? Pasa algo?

Hinata: Bueno. No me gustaría que me dejes sola. Se que me lo merezco pero no puedo evitar ser posesiva. Te quiero mucho y te necesito conmigo (cabeza baja).

Naruto: Oye no te dejare. No me interesan las demás chicas. Solo tú.

Hinata: Sigue yo. Tu reto será que grites que eres un tarado en la ventana.

Naruto: Eres mala. Bien lo hare.

Naruto va a la ventana y grita:

Naruto: SOY UN ENORME TARADO!

Hinata se reía.

Naruto: Mi turno. Quiero que comas un camarón.

Hinata: LOS ODIO.

Naruto: Lo se.

Hinata se comió con toda la voluntad que reunió un camarón.

Hinata: Que asco. Sigo yo verdad o reto.

Naruto: Verdad.

Hinata: Has pensado en mi cuando...ya sabes te satisfaces tus necesidades..?

Naruto: Bu-bueno...si, no me hago y empeoró cuando te vi los pechos hace un año. Y no ayudó nada que estuvieras entoallada hace dias.

Hinata: No fue mi intención no había toallas más largas.

Naruto: Bien mi turno. Verdad o reto?

Hinata: Verdad.

Naruto: Y tu haces eso conmigo?

Hinata: Eeeeh. Yo. No me hago. Si lo he hecho varias veces. Ya te he visto sin camisa a veces y sudado. Eres bastante sexy asi. Bien. Tu reto será... Dejar que te toquetee sin chistar.

Naruto: Eh. Bueno. Si quieres.

Naruto se quitó la playera. Estaba bastante ejercitado y Hinata no pudo evitarse sentir emocionada. Naruto era bastante sexy y solamente era de ella. Lo recorrió hasta que se canso. Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata lo hizo para satisfacer su curiosidad. Eso cayó un rayo.

Hinata: KYAAAAAAA! NARUTO PROTEGEME!

Hinata le temía a los rayos. Naruto siempre la ayudaba con ese temor. Ella se aferró pero como Naruto estaba sin playera sintió los pechos de Hinata aplastarse con él y no era bueno. Lo malo es que Hinata no usaba sostén en casa y menos con Naruto.

Naruto: HI-HINATA TODAVIA LE TEMES A LOS RAYOS!

Hinata: SIIII!

Naruto: Oye quieres ir a la cama. Allí nos iremos a refugiar, si.

Hinata: Si. Gracias por entenderme.

Hinata se olvidaba de las tormentas cuando Naruto estaba con él. En su mente era su ángel guardián.

Hinata: Oye..tengo sueño. Me siento exhausta.

Naruto: Yo igual.

Hinata: Desearía que todos los días fueran como hoy. Te quiero tanto.

Naruto: Yo también.

Ambos quedaron dormidos pero entre sueños susurraba:

Hinata: Naruto te amo con todas mis fuerzas, siempre te amaré.


	8. Chapter 8

De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor

Arco 3 De la amistad al amor

Capitulo 8 El baile de graduación y la confesión de Hinata.

Pasaron varios meses. Naruto y Hinata habían sanado sus heridas emocionales por completo y se volvieron casi inseparables. Por mala suerte de Naruto ahora muchas chicas empezaron a fijarse en él por ver como era de cariñoso y atento con Hinata. Pero ella los ahuyentaba al estilo Kushina (al estilo Consiguete a tu macho o te acabaré).

Naruto seguía enamorado de Hinata. Hinata ya estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Ella tenía que confesarse en un momento adecuado.

Sakura: QUE BIEN AL FIN TE LE CONFESARÁS!

Hinata: Sssh! Baja la voz. Quiero hacerlo en el baile de primavera.

Sakura: Irás con él verdad?

Hinata: Si. Ya me invitó. Mañana me pondré bella para él. Y le diré lo que siento.

Sakura: Eso es perfecto. Naruto se alegrará por esto.

Hinata: Ya ha pasado tiempo. Casi lo pierdo por tonta. Esta vez no lo dejaré ir y lo amaré por siempre (brillo en los ojos).

Sakura: Bien. Oye puedo irme a arreglar contigo.

Hinata: Claro, asi no iré sola.

Naruto hablaba con Sasuke.

Sasuke: Asi que te volverás a confesar.

Naruto: Si. Esa vez fue muy pésimo. Le daré una buena confesión ahora.

Sasuke: Creo que esta vez te corresponderá. Se ve que si lo hará.

Naruto: Gracias por tu apoyo.

Sasuke: De nada. Ya rentaste la limosina?

Naruto: Si. Le pedí al tío Jiraiya que me ayudara con ello y me lo prestó.

Sasuke: Que suerte. Yo si la renté.

Naruto: Y por que no la pediste una prestada a Itachi?

Sasuke: No pude. Se fue con su esposa Izumi de vacaciones lejos.

Naruto: Mala suerte.

Sasuke: Ni modos.

El dia del baile Naruto llegó en su limosina. El estaba de un traje muy formal, bien peinado y bastante guapo. Se perfumó todo y estaba bien bañado. Naruto tocó la puerta y salió Hiashi.

Hiashi: Vienes por Hinata?

Naruto: Asi es señor.

Hiashi: Bien le avisaremos a Hinata que ya estas aquí.

Hinata bajo del segundo piso y se veía hermosísima. El vestido resaltaba su cuerpo y estaba levemente maquillada que hacía resaltar su belleza.

Naruto: Te ves hermosa.

Hinata: Gracias.

Naruto: Nos vamos.

Hinata: Si.

Ambos se fueron en la limosina. Llegaron a la escuela y estaba bastante arreglada para la ocasión. Bailaron muchas canciones modernas y viejas pero llegó el tiempo de la canción lenta. Todos estaban en el ambiente. Pero Hinata y Naruto les traía hermosos recuerdos.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaban viéndose frente a frente y se dieron un beso en frente de todos. Eso sorprendió a todo el mundo. Naruto y Hinata se separaron al terminar la canción. Ambos se salieron del edificio para charlar a solas.

Naruto y Hinata estaban en un kiosco a solas dentro de la escuela.

Hinata: Pasa algo Naruto (preocupada).

Naruto: Quería hablar contigo de algo serio y es muy importante para mi. Hinata. Yo quiero decirte que yo te amo.

Hinata: Eso ya me lo...

Naruto le tapa la boca con un dedo.

Naruto: La vez que te lo dije fue en una muy pésima ocasión. Quiero arreglar eso...Hinata te he amado desde que tengo memoria. Yo siempre he estado a tu lado mirándote crecer. Siempre has sido mi rayo de sol Hinata. Te amo con toda mi alma. Hinata me declaro como tu eterno enamorado y aunque no me aceptes yo siempre te amaré y estarás siempre en mi corazón.

Hinata quería llorar de la emoción.

Hinata: Naruto...yo también te amo...

Naruto estaba feliz de oír eso.

Hinata: Yo te quiero demasiado. Cuando me quedé con nada por mi enorme error me sentía destruida, sola y vacía. No quiero volverlo a sentir. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido y soy una mujer bendecida por llegar a tenerte conmigo y entrar en mi vida...(lloraba para este punto) TE AMO DEMASIADO NARUTO! TAMBIEN TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO MI VIDA! QUIERO SER TU NOVIA Y ESTAR PARA SIEMPRE A TU LADO!

Naruto y Hinata compartieron un hermoso lleno de un amor de lo más puro y sincero que puede haber a la luna de una hermosa luna llena inusualmente grande que los iluminaba mágicamente.

Fin del arco 3


	9. Chapter 9

De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor

Arco 4 Del amor al matrimonio

Capitulo 9

Naruto y Hinata empezaron una bonita relación. Esto se extendió como pólvora en la escuela. Pero alguien no se enteraba de esto.

Toneri: Hinata, podemos hablar?

Hinata: Pasa algo Toneri?

Toneri: Quiero que me des otra oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que lo siento. Fui un idiota contigo. Que me perdones y que me aceptes como tu novio otra vez...Te quiero mucho...

Hinata: Te perdono...PERO YA TENGO NOVIO..

Toneri: QUEEE! QUIEN!?

Naruto: Ese soy yo. Si quieres disculparte con Hinata hazlo pero ella ES MI NOVIA AHORA, LA PERDISTE POR IMBECIL! SI NO TIENES ALGO QUE HACER VETE DE AQUI.

Toneri no pudo decir nada y se fue.

Hinata: Eso fue un poco grosero.

Naruto: No sabes como son los hombres Hinata. No quiero que se acerque a ti con malas intenciones. No digo que por algo de emergencia pero tengo la sospecha de que no se quedará con los brazos cruzados.

Hinata: Esta bien Naruto. No deseo verlo...no después de lo que pasamos. Yo te amo solo a ti.

Naruto: Gracias cariño.

Hinata: Hoy vamos a comer con mis padres. Le vas a pedir la mano a mi papá para poder permitirme cortejarme.

Naruto: Tu papá siempre ha sido anticuado.

Hinata: Si pero asi es él. Esa es una razón por la que odiaba a Toneri. No vino a hacer eso.

Naruto: JAJJAJAJA YA ENTIENDO. NO SIGUIÓ SUS REGLAS! Bien Nos iremos después de la escuela. Le dije a mamá que no llegaré hasta más tarde por ese motivo.

Hinata: Si. Vámonos a clases.

Naruto y Hinata se fueron a casa después de la escuela. Fueron directo a la casa de Hinata cuando...

Naruto: MAMÁ, PAPÁ, KARIN POR QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ REUNIDOS!

Kushina: Hana nos invitó a comer e hicimos una buena comida para un convivio.

La verdad es que los tres andaban de chismosos para presenciar como pedía la mano de Hinata para ser su novia oficial.

Naruto: "MENTIRAAAA!" (mentalmente).

Hinata tenía un sudor en la nuca. Ella conociendo a los Uzumakis dedujo el porqué.

Tocaron el timbre. Era Neji, Hizashi y Hitomi (mi versión hipotética de la madre de Neji).

Hinata: PRIMO NEJI!

Hinata y Neji se llevaban de maravilla. Eran como hermanos. Neji siempre quiso que Naruto fuera su cuñado porque sabia que era el único que merecía a su prima. No le hizo la más mínima gracia el noviazgo con Toneri. Pero Hanabi le pasó el chisme de que Hinata rompió con él y ahora era la novia de Naruto. Neji estalló en risas por la emoción. También ella le dijo de que Naruto iba a pedir la mano de Hinata a su tío asi que le avisó a sus padres y decidieron visitarlos en ese mismo instante.

El único que no sabia algo era Hiashi para que no se perdiera la emoción del momento (son una bola de chismosos todos).

Naruto: Hinata. Toda tu familia esta aquí...QUIEN SIGUE MIS PADRINOS?!

Jiraiya: HOLA CHICOS YA LLEGUÉ!

Tsunade: HOLA A TODOS!

Naruto: Mejor no hablo.

Hinata: Jejejeje (risa nerviosa). Vas a pedir mi mano...hay muchos testigos.

Naruto: Parece que vinieron a ver como lo hacia. Lo haré para que valga la pena su visita...pero a la próxima no diré nada...si digo que me voy a comprometerme en matrimonio se traen a todos mis conocidos

Hinata: Si es cierto. Lo haremos al ratito que estemos comiendo, si?

Un rato después se sentaron a comer y se sirvieron vino. Allí Naruto aprovechó el momento.

Naruto: Señor Hiashi. Deseo hablar con usted.

Hiashi: Que pasa Naruto?

Karin, Hanabi, Kushina, Hitomi, Hana y Tsunade sacaron sus cámaras para grabar el momento. Hinata se llevó la mano en la frente divertida ante esto.

Naruto: Quiero venir de la manera más formal posible y en presencia de todos para pedirle la mano a su hija Hinata Hyuga para permitirme cortejarla y empezar a tener una relación sentimental intima con ella.

Hiashi estaba sorprendido. Las mujeres tenían corazoncitos en los ojos.

Hiashi: Naruto, tu has sido el mejor amigo de mi hija. Tu la has hecho feliz cuando esta triste y la animas a seguir adelante. Te has hecho cargo de amarla y quererla como a una princesa. Se que la amas con todo tu ser. Lo has demostrado muchas veces. Es un honor que tu hayas venido a pedirme la mano de mi hija. Eso dice que deseas mi bendición y con mucho gusto te la daré.

Naruto: Gracias señor Hiashi.

Hinata: Gracias papá (llorando de felicidad).

Mujeres: QUE ROMANTICO!

Naruto, Hinata y los hombres tenían un enorme sudor grupal.

El convivio fue de lo más agradable.

Minato: Dale este anillo de graduación. Es un símbolo de que Hinata esta ocupada solo para ti.

Naruto: Es un poco anticuado eso.

Minato: Pero es tierno darle uno. Asi sabrán todos de que vas en serio.

Naruto: Gracias papá.

Naruto fue con Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata toma esto.

Hinata: Un anillo de graduación. Es lindo. A papá le gustará que lo ande.

Naruto: Algo asi me dijo mi papá. Pontelo.

Hinata se lo puso.

Hinata: Se me mira bien.

Naruto le dio un beso lindo en la mejilla.

Hinata le dio un abrazo.

Todos se fueron a casa. Naruto estaba pensando en lo bien que le fue.

Naruto: Te amo mi vida.


	10. Chapter 10

De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor

Arco 4 Del amor al matrimonio

Capitulo 10

Pasaron 5 meses desde que Naruto y Hinata empezaron a andar. Su relación iba a popa y cada vez se amaban más. Pero tambien empezaban a tener ciertas emociones nuevas que empezaron a salir a flote.

Naruto estaba solo en su cuarto con Hinata una vez. Nadie estaba en casa. Hinata acababa de tomar una ducha y salía con una toalla diminuta. El nunca podía evitar tener una erección por esto.

Naruto: Ay Hinata. Te dije que uses otra toalla.

Hinata: Lo siento.

Naruto: Descuida.

Vio que Naruto se cubría la entrepierna con una almohada.

Hinata: Por que cubres tus piernas con tu almohada?

Hinata trató de arrebatarle su almohada y lo logró pero contempló el miembro bien erecto de Naruto que amenazaba con romper su pantalón.

Naruto: HINATA! TE DIJE QUE NO LA QUITARAAASSS!

Hinata estaba sonrojada por ver por primera vez una erección.

Hinata: Duele cuando tienes una erección?

Naruto: No. Pero es molesto. Quieres saciar tus impulsos cada vez que la tienes pero eso es privado.

Hinata: Saciar es igual a masturbarte, cierto?

Naruto: Si.

Hinata: Ummm. N-Naruto. Puedo verlo?

Naruto: D-DE QUE HABLAS!? (sonrojado).

Hinata: Pues ambos siempre hemos estado juntos y te he visto desnudo pero eramos niños. Tengo mucha curiosidad.

Naruto: Bien pero esto es vergonzoso.

Naruto se bajó los pantalones y se quitó la camisa. Hinata se quitó la toalla. Quedaron desnudos completamente y su miembro estaba bien erguido.

Ambos estaban avergonzados y comenzaron a sentir un cosquilleo.

Hinata agarró el pene erecto de Naruto y él no pudo evitar excitarse.

Hinata: Te gusta Naruto?

Naruto: Si. Tus manos son pequeñas y suaves.

Hinata siguió jugando con el miembro de Naruto y el gemía por lo bien que se sentía.

Hinata: He oído hablar del sexo oral...que se sentirá Naruto?

Naruto: N-No lo sé (excitado y nervioso).

Hinata se llevó a la boca todo el miembro de Naruto. El estaba perdido ante la boca de Hinata.

Hinata: Umm.

Naruto: Ooooh no puede ser. Tu boca es húmeda!

Hinata lamía con delicadeza el pene erecto de Naruto. Se lo tragó entero. Naruto le llevaba el ritmo con su mano a la cabeza de Hinata mientras ella lo miraba directo a la cara. Eso excitó mas a Naruto hasta que no lo soportó más.

Naruto: HINATAAA! ME VENGOOOO!

Naruto eyaculó dentro de la boca de Hinata. Ella no lo tragó todo y manchó su cara. Naruto jadeaba mucho. Vio como quedó Hinata.

Naruto: Lo siento mucho mi amor..yo..

Hinata: No te preocupes. No pude tragar todo. Es mi primera vez. Jijiji.

Naruto: Bien. Oye...te gustaría sentir lo mismo que yo.

Hinata: Ehh? Me da miedo.

Naruto: No te va a pasar nada.

Hinata: Bueno.

Naruto: Puedo...tocarte los pechos?

Hinata: B-bueno.

Naruto le empezó a manosear sus senos. Hinata empezaba a gemir porque sus pechos estaban sensibles.

Naruto la besaba tiernamente.

Naruto: Acuestate Hinata y abre tus piernas.

Hinata: B-bueno Naruto.

Hinata le abrió las piernas y Naruto le empezó a hacer sexo oral a Hinata.

Ella sentía bastante placer y se tocaba los pechos para hacer más intenso las sensaciones.

Hinata: OOOOOOOHHHH, AAAAAAAHHH NARUTOOOO! SIGUE ASIII!

Naruto exploraba cada rincón de su intimidad. La dedeaba y lamia su clítoris. Hinata no soportó más.

Hinata: OHHHHH NARUTOOO! ME VENGOOOOO!

Hinata tuvo su primer orgasmo hecho por Naruto. Ella jadeaba y Naruto se deslizó a su lado.

Naruto: Te gustó verdad?

Hinata: Si, cariño (aun jadeaba).

Naruto: Si quieres podemos seguir haciendo esto en ocasiones?

Hinata: Solo cuando definitivamente no haya alguien...o podemos escaparnos alguna vez a un hotel.

Naruto: Aun no estas lista para tener sexo verdad?

Hinata: No Naruto.

Naruto: Yo tampoco pero no hay prisa. Ya habrá tiempo. Te amo mi vida.

Hinata: Yo también Naruto.

Desde ese día la relación entre ambos se volvió más físicamente intima. Ambos jugaban con su cuerpo. Se organizaban para irse a algún hotel donde no fueran sorprendidos o si estaban solos en casa tenían sexo oral. En ocasiones se bañaban juntos y allí aprovechaban para saciar sus necesidades.

Pero llegó el dia en que ambos ya se habían decidido perder su virginidad. Hablaban de ello en la escuela en voz baja y en privado.

Naruto: Hinata. Hoy nos escapamos para...ya sabes.

Hinata: Llevas condones. No quiero tener un hijo aún.

Naruto: Si. Mi padrino me regaló algunos muy finos.

Hinata: Bien.

Naruto y Hinata se fueron al hotel donde acostumbraron a llegar. Reservaron una habitación barata.

Naruto: Estas lista mi amor. Si no quieres aun yo...

Hinata: Estoy lista mi amor...te amo.

Ambos se besaron con una pasión enorme. Ambos se desnudaron lentamente. Pasó un cierto tiempo para que iniciaran el coito.

Hinata: Te pongo el condón?

Naruto: Si.

Hinata le puso el condón a Naruto. Después penetró a Hinata y rompió su himen. Ella lloraba del dolor. Él la besó para calmarla y distraerla.

Naruto empezó a estocar primero lentamente a su novia. Pero poco a poco las embestidas fueron mas rapidas y sin piedad. Hinata estaba perdida ante el mayor placer que haya sentido jamás.

Hinata: NARUTOOOOOO! NARUTOOOOO! SIGUE ASIIII MI AMOOORRRR!

Naruto: TE AMOOOO! TE AMO HINATA!

Hinata: ME VENGOOOO!

Naruto: HINATAAAAA!

Ambos tuvieron un orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Naruto se dejó caer en el pecho. Se abrazaron y se besaron tiernamente un rato. Después se ducharon juntos donde ambos se limpiaban sus cuerpos desnudos.

Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a sus casas. Compraron helado para sus hermanas para disimular que fueron a comer. Hasta iban comiendo en el camino.

Naruto: Hinata.

Hinata: Si.

Naruto: Ya va a ser nuestra graduación.

Hinata: Si, lo sé. Vas a entrar a la misma universidad conmigo.

Naruto: Si pero no en la misma carrera. Tu entrarás a medicina y yo a Derecho. Sabes que quiero ser alcalde.

Hinata: Si. Y yo seré tu primera dama.

Naruto: Tengo miedo del futuro.

Hinata: Mientras estemos juntos superaremos cada obstáculo y nada nos detendrá.

Naruto: Quiero estar para siempre contigo Hinata.

Hinata: Yo también. Te amo con todo mi ser.

Naruto y Hinata compartían un beso.


	11. Chapter 11

De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor

Capitulo 11 Propuesta de matrimonio y anuncio con la familia del compromiso.

8 años después

Naruto y Hinata habían terminado su carrera universitaria. Naruto estudió Derecho y se encontraban haciendo una maestría mientras que Hinata ya estaba haciendo especialidad en medicina junto con Sakura.

Habían tenido un poco difícil sus encuentros por sus distintos horarios pero no dejaron que su relación perdiera fuerza...habían pasado mucho y se amaban para soportar este obstáculo.

Naruto se reunió con Sasuke con quien era compañero de carrera.

Naruto: Vaya...Hinata y yo llevamos mas de 9 años de novios. Ya pronto será el decimo aniversario.

Sasuke: Felicidades. No creí que llegarás lejos.

Naruto: Eres cruel sabías.

Sasuke: Y que vas a hacer?

Naruto: Ya me decidí. Voy a pedirle matrimonio.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido.

Sasuke: Espero que te vaya bien. Hinata aceptará de seguro. Ella te ama con locura.

Naruto: Si. Yo también. Ya tengo preparado todo. La cena, la música y mi discurso.

Sasuke: Bien. Buena suerte.

Llegó el día del aniversario de Naruto y Hinata. Ellos vivían juntos en unión libre desde que entraron a la universidad. Naruto la llevó a un restaurante muy fino.

Todo era espectacular.

Hinata: Naruto, ahora si te luciste. Te amo.

Naruto: Para mi princesa lo mejor.

Ambos tomaron asiento. Un mesero llegó.

Mesero: Puedo tomar su orden.

Naruto: Puede darnos el especial de aniversario de pareja.

Hinata: Se oye interesante.

Esperaron un tiempo hasta que la cena estuviera lista. Les sirvieron vino tinto añejado y la comida era exquisita. Después de comer Naruto decidió darle el anillo.

Naruto: Hinata. Puedo hablar de algo importante contigo?

Hinata: P-pasa algo?

Naruto: Si. Hinata...te amo.

Hinata: Si. Yo también te amo...

Naruto: Déjame terminar de hablar...Hinata quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado. Quiero formar una familia contigo, seguirte amándote cada día y despertar a tu lado siempre.

Hinata: Oooh Naruto...

Naruto: Por eso...

Naruto se arrodilló. Hinata estaba comenzando a llorar de la emoción. Ya entendía la acción de su novio.

Naruto: Hinata. Mi corazón es tuyo y siempre te pertenecerá. Quieres ser mi esposa.

Naruto le enseñó el anillo. Hinata no aguantó las lágrimas de felicidad.

Hinata: SIII! SIII! SIEMPRE SIII!

Hinata abrazó fuerte a Naruto. Todos los presentes en el restaurante aplaudieron fuertemente por lo que vieron. El anillo era hermoso, traía varios quilates.

Pasaron varios días después del compromiso. Por suerte hubo un evento familiar similar al que hubo cuando Naruto le pidió la mano a Hiashi. Todos platicaban sus cosas y Naruto decidió contarles la noticia. Llamó su atención con tocar con una cuchara una copa.

Naruto: Disculpen. Necesito hacerles saber algo muy importante.

Todos pusieron atención.

Naruto: Hinata y yo estamos oficialmente comprometidos.

Mujeres: KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Los hombres estaban felices de que Naruto y Hinata hayan dado el siguiente paso.

Hinata les enseñaba el anillo a las mujeres que miraban con enorme curiosidad el anillo.

Ambos fueron felicitados por todos los presentes.


	12. Chapter 12

De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor

Arco 4: Del amor al matrimonio

Capitulo 12 LA BODA Y LA LUNA DE MIEL

La boda de Naruto y Hinata era el tema de conversación en las ultimas semanas. Todo fue desastre en la organización del evento pero valió la pena todo los problemas.

Hinata se veía hermosísima. El vestido era grande y muy lindo. Estaba maquillada ligeramente para alzar su belleza natural.

Hana: Hinata te ves muy bella asi.

Su madre la abrazó.

Hana: Espero que seas feliz mi amor.

Hinata: Este es el día que he soñado por tanto tiempo. Los amo.

Hiashi: Yo también te amo.

Hanabi: Estaremos viéndote en el altar.

Hinata: Vamos.

Naruto estaba esperando en el altar junto con todos en la iglesia hasta que Hinata llegará. Estaba muy nervioso.

Minato: Hijo, te sientes bien?

Naruto: Estoy muy nervioso.

Minato: Es normal. Yo asi estuve el día que me casé y ni hablar de tu madre que casi sale huyendo del miedo pero no temas.

Naruto: Gracias papá.

Kushina: HINATA YA LLEGOOO!

Naruto la veía llegar. Estaba embelezado por la belleza de su futura esposa. Ella venía acompañada de su padre.

Hiashi: Naruto, te entregó uno de mis tesoros más preciosos. Cuidala con tu vida.

Naruto: Cuente con eso.

Naruto y Hinata se acomodaron y sonrieron. El sacerdote Hidan empezó a decir su sermón.

Hidan: Estamos aquí reunidos para contemplar la unión eterna entre Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga quienes se unirán en santo matrimonio por el enorme y fuerte amor que se tienen el uno al otro.

Hidan les dio unos textos bíblicos acerca del amor, el matrimonio y lo que deben de hacer y esas cosas.

Hidan: Ambos dirán sus votos.

Naruto sostenía el anillo de matrimonio.

Naruto: Hinata. Estoy aquí frente a todas las personas que han estado presentes en nuestras vidas para unirme a ti en santo matrimonio. Hago un compromiso de por vida en seguirte amando como lo he hecho desde siempre para nunca verte triste. Amo tu sonrisa, me gusta todo de ti, tus defectos y tus virtudes. Eres la única mujer para mi. Si volviera a nacer y nos volvieramos a reunir te volvería a elegir a ti mi amor. Te amo tanto mi vida.

Naruto le dio el anillo de matrimonio a Hinata. Ella comenzó a hablar.

Hinata: Naruto...yo vengo este día a unirme en santo matrimonio frente a las personas con quien comparto mi vida en esta bella dicha de ser tu esposa. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Pasaste de ser mi mejor amigo a mi novio y ahora serás mi esposo del cual yo soy orgullosa de tenerte como tal. Aun sigo creyendo de que esto es un maravilloso sueño y estoy fantaseando porque yo casi destruyo nuestra relación. Te amo demasiado Naruto, te necesito a mi lado, yo te amaré por siempre y juntos saldremos adelante juntos y caminaré a tu lado por toda la eternidad.

Hinata le dio su anillo a Naruto.

Hidan: Hay alguien que conoce una razón por la que esta boda no deba hacerse.

Kushina: QUIEN HABLE SENTIRÁ MI FURIAAAA!

Nadie hablo. No pensaban hacerlo de todos modos.

Hidan: Por el poder que se me ha otorgado los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden besar a la novia.

Naruto le quita el velo a Hinata y la besa enfrente de todos. El mundo entero aplaudió a los novios.

La fiesta estuvo entretenida. La que cachó el ramo fue Sakura. Sasuke estaba perdido.

Después tuvieron su noche de bodas.

Naruto: No puedo creer que estemos casados por fin.

Hinata: Ahora soy Hinata Uzumaki por todas la de la ley.

Naruto: Sra. Uzumaki...me gusta.

Hinata: Si, señor Uzumaki.

Naruto: La amo.

Naruto y Hinata se besaron e hicieron el amor toda la noche.

Ambos partieron al aeropuerto para viajar a unas vacaciones a una playa en Isla Cozumel. La arena es blanca y sus mares son bajas y de color turquesa.

Allí pasaron bastante tiempo. Conocieron las maravillas de ese lugar como las playas, la flora y fauna exótica del lugar y la ciudad que era muy bonita.

Todas las noches consumaban su amor y pasión que desbordaba. Ambos no pudieron pedir algo mejor en sus vidas. Descansaban desnudos frente a la luna llena en la ventana. Naruto abrazaba a Hinata por detrás.

Naruto: Hinata. Te amo. Quiero pasar esta aventura siempre junto a ti. Gracias por existir en mi vida.

Hinata: Yo tambien te amo mi cielo. No pude pedir algo mejor para mi. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi amante y ahora mi amado esposo. Te quiero, te necesito a mi lado siempre. No se que sería de mi si no te tuviera conmigo. Me siento completa contigo. Te amo.

Ambos se besaron para seguirse amando por siempre.


	13. Chapter 13

De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor

Capitulo 13 EPILOGO Y LA HISTORIA SE REPITE EN LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN

Han pasado 16 años desde que Naruto y Hinata se casaron. Tuvieron dos hijos. El hijo mayor se llamaba Boruto. Era muy parecido a su padre y tenia 15 años. La hija mayor se llamaba Himawari quien contaba con 13 años de edad.

Naruto ya había cumplido su sueño de ser alcalde y empezó a trabajar en el Ayuntamiento donde trabajaba con su sucesor Sasuke.

Hinata y Sakura trabajaban en el hospital de Konoha. Le iban muy bien y casi no tenían problemas en su trabajo más que los gajes del oficio.

Naruto y Hinata seguían siendo una bonita pareja a pesar de los años ya que alimentaban las llamas del amor. No quería decir que tuvieran algunos problemas pero ambos lo superaban por el gran amor y comprensión entre ambos.

Un día Naruto y Hinata pasaban tiempo de caridad juntos pero se pararon a observar a su hijo Boruto deprimido. El era difícil de tener un estado de ánimo bajo ya que era tan entusiasta como su padre y abuela Kushina.

Hinata: Boruto. Que te pasa cariño?

Boruto: Es que Sarada ya no me habla. Empezó a salir con Shikadai y ya no pasamos tiempo juntos.

A Hinata esto le trajo recuerdos. Naruto recordó lo que su padre le advirtió hace años. Los Namikaze la tenían difícil ya que se enamoran de su mejor amiga y no son correspondidos de inmediato y Boruto ya lo estaba experimentando. Y ni hablar de Himawari que ya empezaba una bonita amistad con el mejor amigo de Boruto llamado Mitsuki.

Naruto: Boruto. Síguete esforzando en ganarte el corazón de Sarada. Sigue tu corazón. Solo así podrás estar a su lado.

Hinata: Créenos. Lo sabemos mejor que nadie. Tu padre pasó lo mismo que tú.

Boruto: En serio?

Hinata: Créeme cuando te digo de que si sabes lo que haces te ganarás su corazón. Quieres que te ayudemos?

Boruto: Ya no sé que hacer. Que hago?

Asi otra historia de una amistad que se transforma en odio y de odio que se transforma en amor dio inicio.

FIN


End file.
